Achievements
Achievements are in-game rewards for fulfilling a particular task. These are often side objectives that have nothing to do with the main goal of a mission, but other times they can be acquired by completing a part of the story mode following its natural course or by performing basic multiplayer goals, and because of this they can be unavoidable. Both The Conduit and Conduit 2 feature an achievement system for both their story and multiplayer modes. In The Conduit The Conduit features achievements in its Single Player Campaign mode, most of them are awarded by killing a number of enemies with a particular weapon or killing a number of the same enemy type. Others include finding all secret messages and trust discs on a level or simply finishing the story mode for the first time. All of the achievements can be acquired once per profile, and some of them will unlock cheats for use in the single player campaign. In Conduit 2 Conduit 2 features a much more robust system of achievements, available for both single player and multiplayer game modes. In Conduit 2, the achievements are categorized in two types: Achievements and Medals. They can both be found under the Achievements tab on the player's profile. Additionally, when playing online, players can see other people's acquired achievements as well as other information. Achievements can be acquired once by performing a particular task on either single player or multiplayer, these include reaching a especific rank on Matchmaking, escaping the "gas trap" near the beginning of the Oil Rig mission, or completing one of the many rounds of Invasion Mode. Medals are multiplayer only achievements that can be earned infinite times by performing a particular task during a match. Most of them are based on kills, like killing sprees or doing headshots, but others are based on the match's goals like capturing an enemy ASE or killing a VIP player. Other medals can be earned by doing special things that have no importance to the scoring or by winning a match. Both achievements and medals have a especific value in Credits to use in the in-game store for unlocking several items for the character Loadouts, since achievements can only be acquired once, they tend to be more valuable than the medals and give much more credits. Also medals can help in increasing the experience points used to reach higher ranks. List of Achievements in Conduit 2 *C2 Novice **''Obtain rank 5 in matchmaking.'' **Value: 500 cr *Learning the Ropes **''Obtain rank 15 in matchmaking.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Welcome to the Big Leagues **''Obtain rank 30 in matchmaking.'' **Value: 1000 cr *1337 Status **''Obtain rank 45 in matchmaking.'' **Value: 2000 cr *Cartography **''Discover all of the Conduit coordinates.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Engineering Bay **''Obtain all of the weapon blueprints.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Powered Up **''Collect all of the Progenitor Energy.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Observer **''Complete 25% of the Data Log.'' **Value: 500 cr *Inquisitive **''Complete 50% of the Data Log.'' **Value: 500 cr *Detective **''Complete 75% of the Data Log.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Enlightened **''Complete 100% of the Data Log.'' **Value: 2000 cr *GimmeDaGold **''Have 100,000 cr to your name.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Trust This! **''Kill 200 Trust Guards.'' **Value: 1000 cr *In the Name of Science! **''Kill 50 Scientists.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Deconstruction **''Kill 50 Fixers.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Exterminator **''Kill 150 Drones.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Armor Piercing **''Kill 35 Advancers.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Roach Stomper **''Kill 10 Scarabs.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Conduit 2 Master **''Earn every achievement.'' **Value: 2000 cr *Fresh Brewed **''Crouch several times while standing near a wounded player in multiplayer.'' **Value: 500 cr *Blindfolded Warrior **''Kill an opponent while you are blinded by a Flash Grenade.'' **Value: 500 cr *Pro Skills **''In matchmaking, finish a free for all game in 1st place without using any suit upgrades.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Killing Spree **''Kill 3 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 500 cr *Massacre **''Kill 5 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Kill Fest **''Kill 10 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Welcome to Kill City **''Kill 15 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Reign of Terror **''Kill 20 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Super Kill **''Kill 2 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 500 cr *Awesome Kill **''Kill 3 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Blaster Kill **''Kill 4 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Killer Kill **''Kill 5 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Ultra Kill **''Kill 6 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 1000 cr *He Came From Behind **Destroy all the shield turrets in China. **Value: 500 cr *The Ooze's Secret **''Discover the Ooze's Secret in Washington D.C.'' **Value: 500 cr *Tighten Up The Graphics **''Activate the hidden wheel in D.C. '' **Value: 500 cr *Heart in Darkness **''Destroy the Drudge hearts beneath D.C.'' **Value: 500 cr *Voyeur Destroyer **''Destroy every security camera in Katarina's Fortress.'' **Value: 500 cr *Back in Action! **''Escape the gas chamber on the Trust Platform. '' **Value: 500 cr *Optimal Primer **''Deal with the primers on the Trust Platform.'' **Value: 500 cr *Leviathan **''Defeat the Leviathan.'' **Value: 500 cr *The Suit Makes the Man **''Obtain the Atlantean Armor.'' **Value: 500 cr *Helping Hand **''Help the Othu and the Free Drudge escape.'' **Value: 500 cr *Bomb Squad **''Disarm the weapon in D.C.'' **Value: 500 cr *Ice Queen **''Take Katarina's Soul. <'I came to Siberia and all I got was this stupid Soul!'>'' **Value: 500 cr *Your Soul is Mine **''Defeat Li.'' **Value: 500 cr *Tail Gunner **''Destroy the Gunship.'' **Value: 500 cr *The Conduit **''Restore the Conduit Dialer to working order.'' **Value: 500 cr *Vengeance **''Kill Adams.'' **Value: 500 cr *Over 9,000! **''Gain enough power to take on Adams.'' **Value: 500 cr *You're Winner **''Complete the single player campaign.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Gaming Party **''Play in a four player splitscreen game.'' **Value: 500 cr *Friendly **''Play in a game with a friend.'' **Value: 500 cr *Competitive **''Play in a game with a rival.'' **Value: 500 cr *Survivor **''Finish round 1 of Invasion.'' **Value: 500 cr *Defender **''Finish round 2 of Invasion.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Invasion's Fun! **''Finish round 3 of Invasion.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Die Alien Scum! **''Finish round 4 of Invasion.'' **Value: 1000 cr *Just Bodies **''Finish round 5 of Invasion.'' **Value: 2000 cr List of Medals in Conduit 2 *Super Kill **''Kill 2 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 50 cr/Exp. *Awesome Kill **''Kill 3 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 150 cr/Exp. *Blaster Kill **''Kill 4 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 250 cr/Exp. *Killer Kill **''Kill 5 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 350 cr/Exp. *Ultra Kill **''Kill 6 opponents within 4 seconds of each other.'' **Value: 500 cr/Exp. *Killing Spree **''Kill 3 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 50 cr/Exp. *Massacre **''Kill 5 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 150 cr/Exp. *Kill Fest **''Kill 10 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 250 cr/Exp. *Welcome to Kill City **''Kill 15 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 350 cr/Exp. *Reign of Terror **''Kill 20 opponents in a row without dying.'' **Value: 500 cr/Exp. *Grenadier **''Kill 3 opponents with grenades in a match.'' **Value: 150 cr/Exp. *Boom **''Kill 7 opponents with explosives in a match.'' **Value: 250 cr/Exp. *Meltdown **''Kill 7 opponents with energy weapons in a match.'' **Value: 250 cr/Exp. *Shielded **''Catch 50 bullets with the AEGIS Device during one charge.'' **Value: 100 cr/Exp. *BombKart **''In Balloon Battle, kill someone as a bomb.'' **Value: 50 cr/Exp. *Sidearm **''Kill 5 opponents with secondary weapons during a match.'' **Value: 250 cr/Exp. *Specialist **''Kill 10 opponents with primary weapons during a match.'' **Value: 300 cr/Exp. *Backstab **''Kill an opponent with a melee attack from behind.'' **Value: 25 cr/Exp. *Lights Out **''Kill an opponents while they are blinded by a flash grenade.'' **Value: 15 cr/Exp. *Bang **''Kill 7 opponents with bullet based weapons in a match.'' **Value: 250 cr/Exp. *Punched to Death **''Kill 3 opponents with melee attacks in a match.'' **Value: 50 cr/Exp. *Supreme Victory **''Finish a match in 1st place.'' **Value: 350 cr/Exp. *Assassination **''Kill the opposing team's VIP.'' **Value: 50 cr/Exp. *Hitman **''Kill 10 targets in Bounty Hunter.'' **Value: 100 cr/Exp. *Flag Runner **''Capture the flag.'' **Value: 50 cr/Exp. *Conquest **''Capture a control point.'' **Value: 50 cr/Exp. *Wreaking Crew **''Deal 500 points of damage to the other team's generator.'' **Value: 100 cr/Exp. *Goal! **''Score a goal in ASE Basketball.'' **Value: 50 cr/Exp. *Uber Snip3r **''Get a headshot kill with the Phase Rifle.'' **Value: 25 cr/Exp. *Medic **''Revive a teammate.'' **Value: 25 cr/Exp. *C-C-C-Combo Breaker **''End an opponent's killing spree.'' **Value: 25 cr/Exp. *Double Tap **Finish off a wounded opponent waiting to be revived. **Value: 15 cr/Exp. *Assist **''Assist a teammate in killing an enemy.'' **Value: 25 cr/Exp. Triva * The Over 9,000 achievement is a reference to a popular Dragon Ball Z meme. *The Fresh Brewed achivement is a reference to "teabagging," a common way players taunt each other in online FPS games. *You're Winner! achievement is a reference to the mispelled congratulatory message given to players in the game Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing. *The Just Bodies achivement is a reference to a one-liner spoken in the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie Commando. *The C-C-C-Combo Breaker medal is a reference to the Killer Instinct fighting game series, an announcement made whenever a player interupts an opponent's linked attacks with a special uppercut move. *The Ooze's Secret achievement is a reference to the second live action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie, Secret of the Ooze. *The Tighten up the Graphics achievement is a reference to an old college commercial advertising video game development courses. Category:The Conduit Category:Conduit 2